<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bokuto Koutarou Vs the Great Horned Owl by Must_have_been_the_wind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499487">Bokuto Koutarou Vs the Great Horned Owl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must_have_been_the_wind/pseuds/Must_have_been_the_wind'>Must_have_been_the_wind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Owl Keeper!Akaashi, Owls, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must_have_been_the_wind/pseuds/Must_have_been_the_wind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsurprisingly, Bokuto really liked owls. So it's normal for him to visit them whenever he's at a zoo.</p>
<p>What isn't normal however is to be challenged by two kids, the owl itself and also get the number of the pretty owl keeper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, KurKen is implied, Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bokuto Koutarou Vs the Great Horned Owl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Despite it being my favourite anime I’ve never written a Haikyuu!! Fic, well until now :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto quietly hummed a tune as he walked along the path, his earlier check of the map kept him from getting lost. Turning right he came across what he had been looking for, the owls. It would come to no one’s surprise that his favourite animal is an owl, considering his hair, so when Kuroo asked if he wanted to go to the zoo with him and Kenma it was an instant yes. Bokuto couldn’t tell if he should be offended when Kuroo and Kenma ended up splitting off from him in ten minutes.<br/>

It didn’t really bother him though, now he can spend more time with the owls. </p>
<p>A happy smile came across his face as he entered the area sectioned off for owls. Along the edges were the owl’s cages, a few were flying from branch to branch. In the middle were a bunch of desks and chairs, at the back was a couple of benches. The benches were full of parents while the desks had children, luckily there was a free seat at one of the desks in the middle. </p>
<p>As he walked to the desk he could feel a few stares from the parents, which is understandable, Bokuto is an adult after all. He pays them no mind however and sits down, moving the chair away so he could actually fit at the desk. </p>
<p>Once he was settled a young boy with orange hair turned to him with a curious face, “why are you sitting there?” the boy asked. Bokuto smiled before replying, “I came to see the owls!” The boy perked up and exclaimed he was there to see them also. His excitement didn’t fade as he asked Bokuto questions.</p>
<p>“What’s your name? Mine’s Hinata Shouyou! Oh, wait I’m not supposed to tell people I don’t know my name… well, you seem nice so!” Bokuto shook his head slightly before introducing himself, “I’m Bokuto Koutarou and in the future, you really shouldn’t give your name out, even if they seem nice.”<br/>

The boy, Hinata, nodded before continuing talking. “oh! Do you like volleyball? I do! I’m not that good at it right now but I can jump realllly high!” Hearing this Bokuto smiled proudly, “I do like volleyball, in fact, I’m the ace of my team!” Hinata got more excited by this before he could say anything however, a black-haired boy spoke out.</p>
<p>“Really?! what’s your setter like?” he asked with a determined face, with slight confusion Bokuto responded. “He’s ok? I can’t really complain.” The black-haired boy gripped his hand into tiny fists before declaring “I bet I could beat him! Oh and you!” For some reason, Bokuto actually felt threatened.</p>
<p>Pushing it away he responded, “I don’t know, we’re a pretty good team.” The boy glared at him before turning to Hinata, “You wanna be on my team?” he asked. Hinata nodded vigorously. The boy turned back to him and pointed at him, “I am Kageyama Tobio and I will beat you!” Hinata loudly agreed with him.</p>
<p>Over at the benches, Bokuto could hear the laughs of a group of adults, assumingly their parents. Always one for a challenge Bokuto responded with just as much excitement, “Well, I, Bokuto Koutarou, will make sure you don’t!” In the back of his head, he could hear Kuroo laughing at him for excepting a challenge from a child. </p>
<p>A few moments later they were interrupted by a slightly amplified voice. “Ok, quiet down. We’ll be starting now.” All the children stopped talking and paid attention to the mad at the front.</p>
<p>When Bokuto looked to the said man he couldn’t help but freeze. Currently, the black-haired man was putting the protective glove on his arm while walking over to one of the cages, but that wasn’t what got his attention. Not to be dramatic or anything but Bokuto had never seen anyone prettier. </p>
<p>The previously mentioned black hair curled subtly at the tips, his face didn’t have any emotion on at that second, half-lidded eyes, that Bokuto just couldn’t find the right colour to describe, shone in the light. </p>
<p>He was so absorbed in staring he almost missed what the man said. “Hello, my name’s Akaashi and today we will be looking at the great horned owl.” Bokuto momentarily forgot about his attraction when the owl was mentioned, the great horned owl was his all-time favourite after all, but it soon came back. Bokuto sighed, he was here to see owls not get a crush!</p>
<p>The man, now known as Akaashi, walked back to the front with the owl now on his arm. Funny enough the owl had the same colouration as Bokuto’s hair.</p>
<p>“This here is Akinori, usually after an owl is healed we let them go and we did try, but he would always come back. Like I said earlier Akinori is a great horned owl, they get their name from the tufts of feathers at the top of their head.” Akaashi gently touched one of the said tufts which in turn caused Akinori to turn his head to him. One of the kids upfront with brown and blond raised his hand and called out his question, which, in Bokuto’s opinion defeated the purpose of raising your hand, “Wait they aren’t ears?!”</p>
<p>Akaashi shook his head, “nope, an owl’s actual ears aren’t very pleasant to some so I can’t show you them. Now, the Great Horned Owl isn’t a very picky eater and will eat whatever they can, this has earned them the nickname of ‘the tiger owl’.</p>
<p>A few kids gasped in surprise. </p>
<p>“They also have very interesting claws, all together they have four. When flying three will be at the front while the last is in the back when they’re gripped onto something however, they have two in the back and front. Which makes their grip very hard to break.”</p>
<p>Another kid raised their hand, this time a girl with blonde hair. Unlike the boy, she waited for Akaashi to point to her. “I-if it’s so hard to break them does that mean he’s hurting you?!” by the end she looked a little panicked. Bokuto couldn’t help but feel heart warmed.</p>
<p>The owl handler smiled softly, which did not help Bokuto, before explaining about the glove he was wearing. </p>
<p>After a little more information and a few questions, Akaashi began to bring the owl around so the kids could pet him, Bokuto couldn’t tell if he was nervous or excited. Eventually, Akaashi made it to his table and paused when he did. </p>
<p>Bokuto felt very self-conscious when the other laughed slightly. Hinata, who had been stoking Akinori, asked why. Akaashi pointed at Bokuto then back at the owl, “I couldn’t help but notice his hair matches.” Hinata followed his finger and after a second he was laughing also. </p>
<p>With a red face, Bokuto ignored the boy’s laughter, and now Kageyama’s also, “I like owls ok.” He defended. </p>
<p>After letting Hinata and Kageyama pet Akinori, Akaashi moved over next to Bokuto to let him pet the owl. However, when the owl noticed him he stopped for a second before tilting his head. Bokuto found himself looking to Akaashi for an explanation, said boy was smiling at him. </p>
<p>Speaking into the mic attached to his face he began, “Well, it seems Akinori is a little confused. I think it’s because this strangers hair looks a lot like a Great Horned Owl but his body doesn’t” Most if not all of the kids looked over, a few making explanations when noticing the resemblance.</p>
<p>It was silly really but Bokuto felt a little angry at the owl, he had come here to learn about his favourite animal but is now being stared at by a bunch of kids. Bokuto decided to challenge the bird, like how Kageyama and Hinata had he tilted his head to match the owl. </p>
<p>Akinori looked even more confused, then picking up on the challenge extended his wings. Bokuto stood up and grabbed the end of his jacket with his hands, he then pulled his arms all the way out so it would look like wings. A lot of kids laughed at that, including Akaashi who then declared how they were challenging each other now.</p>
<p>Akinori then flew up a little, not much as he was attached to the glove. Bokuto was stumped for a second before he jumped as high as he could, which is rather high due to playing volleyball.<br/>
Before he could get smug about besting the owl Akinori moved on to the next challenge, well, it could have been just Akinori got annoyed. The owl turned his head so it faced backwards, Bokuto, unfortunately, couldn’t do this.  </p>
<p>He sighed in defeat and sat back down, Hinata patted his back while trying to cheer him up, “It’s ok! That owl is just mean!”. Akaashi went back to the front before telling everyone that Akinori had to go back now. Bokuto couldn’t help but feel embarrassed that an owl had beat him and in front of such a pretty guy. </p>
<p>Eventually, the kids and parents started leaving. Both Kageyama’s and Hinata’s parents came over to say hello to him, surprisingly Bokuto actually recognised one of them, Oikawa Tooru, from when they were in high school. </p>
<p>They all chatted before exchanging numbers, at Hinata and Kageyama’s demand, so they could set up that match. </p>
<p>The families left soon after, Bokuto would have followed them if his phone had not vibrated. </p>
<p>Kubro<br/>
where are you?<br/>
Kubro<br/>
sorry, stupid question. you’re with the owls<br/>
Kubro<br/>
we’ll be there in a few minutes   </p>
<p>Bokuto couldn’t help but grin that his friend knew him so well, he was about to respond when someone started talking to him. </p>
<p>“You impressed me, even if you lost.” Bokuto turned to find Akaashi, now without the glove. The memory of losing came back and caused him to frown, “Next time I’ll win.” </p>
<p>Akaashi laughed before walking over to him and grabbing his hand, the black-haired boy shoved a piece of paper in before letting go. “Well,” he started with a slight blush, “maybe we can arrange a next time, or possibly get lunch..”</p>
<p>It took Bokuto a few second to catch on but when he did he couldn’t smile any wider, “of course! I’m Bokuto by the way” Akaashi responded by smiling before he had to leave. </p>
<p>The smile stayed on his face the rest of the day, that and his tight grip on the paper Akaashi had given him confused Kuroo a little, Kenma, on the other hand, grinned at him. </p>
<p>In the end, Bokuto did tell Kuroo what happened, maybe he missed out the losing part but shh, ending it with thanking him for inviting him and then leaving him ten minutes in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BokuAka is my OTP and I will go down with the ship. When I realised it was BokuAka day I decided to make this cute Oneshot, I know other ones like this exist and I used a bit of inspiration from fanart but I like it so. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>